


The Masquerade

by denouemwnt



Series: Vincent Karm & the American Journalist [2]
Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: After coming back to Paris for a masquerade a friend of yours was hosting, you come back to a familiar face who stole your heart two years ago.Request:Ooooh, could you do a Vincent/MC fic where they’re at a masquerade and may or may not know each other?





	The Masquerade

You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss the famous city of love. You had a lot of opportunities to come back to France, but after everything you lived here, it was for the best to stay a couple of years away. A lot of memories came to mind when your plane arrived in Paris. The death of your best friend, Kat, working at the City of Love for Raphael, the flooding that you thought it was impossible to stop it and a certain someone that you still regret not telling your feelings to.

You take a deep breath and look at the mansion, where a lot of people are entering with their fancy attire and rich faces covered by masks. You weren’t one of them, that was obvious. The invitation just got in your hands because you met the hostess of the party in one of your business trips to London, you had no idea she actually lived in Paris.

After checking in your camera phone if at least your appearance is fine, you exit the limo that your friend insisted you to use. Even being successful with your career, you prefer living a simpler life than you could afford. You just don’t match with this luxury life.

When you entered the mansion, no one you know gets in your sight. Well, everyone is wearing masks, so you just probably didn’t recognize someone. From all Paris, you can’t be the only one of the group of the people you know here. Of course, you miss everyone, they were present in an unforgettable period of your life and you just hope at least one of them are here.

You find the table you were supposed to sit but instead of talking with the people you have no idea who they are, you decided to find the place where you can get something to drink. A waiter with glasses of champagne caught your attention and you happily get one.

“After two years, it is good to have you back in Paris again.” Your body simply froze when you heard his voice behind you. From all the people you knew in this damn city, why Vincent? The only thing you hear is the fast rhythm of your heartbeat. You look at the champagne and drink it all at once. He is Vincent Karm, of course, he would get invited, but you weren’t prepared to get face to face with him at this party. 

“Vincent Karm.” You smile at the always well-dressed man, hiding the side that is screaming inside you. “It is good to see you too after all these years.” He looks taller than you remembered and more handsome than ever.

He is dressed in a different black and green suit matching a black mask covering half of his face, his eyes and his mouth being the only parts of him you can see. And when you realize, you are lost in the tones of green in his iris. 

“You look stunning, Y/N.” He takes your hand in his. ”Exquisite as always, ma chérie.” Vincent brings it closer to his mouth and you can feel his breath against your skin, making your heart beats faster than already were, what you thought that was impossible. Your breath gets caught in your throat when he looks deeply into your eyes for long seconds. Oh, he is enjoying this for sure. Vincent must know the effect he has on you, playing with your feelings like this. He finally kisses your hand, caressing your skin before leaving it. You recompose yourself, calming your agitated breath.

“And you look handsome as always, Mr. Karm.” You hoped that you would get him by surprise complimenting this way, but he just smirked at you, studying your face carefully. You hear that a calm song stars playing in the background and you see couples dancing in the middle of the ballroom. “May I have this dance?” You extend your hand to him, failing to hide your playful smile.

He chuckles and nod, leading you to the center, where the other couples were. Vincent started leading the both of you around the ballroom and you followed him, dancing to the beat of the sound, moving your bodies in sync. You felt him getting closer to you, feeling his chest against yours. You weren’t the only one, his heart was beating fast too, you could feel it. He just could hide it so perfectly.

You try to look at everything around you but Vincent. You can feel his eyes on your face, trying to make you look at him while you are dancing. You are dying to say how you felt these years away from Paris, how many times you wanted to stop everything you were doing to catch the next flight just to see him. You were a fool to think that being away from him again would be better for you, that your feelings for him weren’t real. It is your chance to do it and if you don’t do it now, you know that later you won’t have the courage. It should be something so simple. You love him and that’s it. When you are with Vincent you just feel like you can finally be happy. And then you look at him again, smiling, a bright and contagious one that make Vincent smile back at you. It is now or never.

“Why don’t we take a walk in the garden, Ms. L/N?” You were about to talk to him, but he does it first. Vincent is serious now, you can see that something is bothering him. You have never seen that expression on him, and that left you worried. You nod and he offers his arm and your hand holds it, feeling his tense muscles covered by the suit.

The both of you leave the crowded room to arrive in the beautiful garden of the mansion, filled with an amazing smell coming from the colorful flowers and large trees. You and Vincent walk around it, still connected to each other, admiring the different plants.

“There’s something that I have been wanting to tell you for some… years.” You chuckle to yourself, how were you able to keep this in your heart for so many time? “Until that party, I threw after the flooding ended, I was going to stay in Paris, I didn’t want to leave like I did the other time.” You look at his face, Vincent is looking directly at you and then you noticed that you stopped walking.

“You needed to tell me something important that day, but you never did it. I remember how anxious you were, darling, with your hand trembling when you tried to talk to me.” He smiled when the memory of that party came to his head, he was about to tell you how he felt in that day.

You wanted to tell him everything he makes you feel and why you didn’t stay in Paris, but there’s only one thing you want right now, that you have been dying to do. You got closer to him, in slow steps. Vincent noticed what was about to happen and his hands went to your face, taking your mask gently from you, showing your features. And so you do the same on him, finally seeing him. His hands go to your waist and he lowers his head, quickly closing the space between the two of you with a passionate kiss that the both of you have been wanting for years. You hold firmly the piece of the suit which covers his shoulder, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. When air is needed, Vincent pulls away, reluctantly, placing his forehead against yours.

“I love you, Vincent.” You whisper, feeling so nervous but relieved to tell him this after years. “I’m sorry for being away for so long. I thought that my feelings for you would disappear if I got away, but I was wrong. I have fallen for you hard, Mr. Karm.” You open your eyes to see his green eyes staring at yours.

“When I said that you intrigued me, Y/N, it wasn’t a part of the game you thought I was playing.” He takes your hand in his, caressing your skin, making you feel shivers down your spine with his touch. “You are a brilliant woman and everything is so captivating about yourself.” He never felt this nervous before, you could clearly see it “I… I love you, Y/N.”

And with that, he pulls your body closer to his one more time to capture your bottom lip in his. You feel his tongue in your mouth as the kiss gets more heated. Your hands go to his chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart as his hands go lower, to your hips. You smile between the kiss, making him break it. Vincent looks at you without needing him to ask for you to understand what he means.

“I’m just happy… and also, we looked like teenagers making out.” You make him chuckle. Vincent kisses the curve of your neck gently and grabs the masks that were forgotten on the ground, helping you put yours. After wearing it, he holds your hand.

“Let’s go back to the party, ma chérie, unless you want to go to a more private place. We indeed stayed away from each other for a long time.” He flashes his playful smirk at you while you get back to the ballroom. And there is the Vincent Karm you know and love.

“We can have a party of our own later, what do you think, Mr. Karm?” You try to get in his game.

“Good idea, my dear. I suppose I will have to wait for the afterparty.” He winks at you and kisses your cheek before you get back to the masquerade. Vincent is finally letting himself be happy after so many things he lived. He, years ago, couldn’t tell that the person he would fall in love would be an American journalist that saved his city many, many times, one even from his own hands. Now he can let everything to the past and lives the present next to his loved one, after so many obstacles between the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
